


It Started Out With a Kiss

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Condoms, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Female Noctis, First Time, Flashbacks, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nudity, Off-screen Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Postmodernism, Snapshots, Spoilers for Kingsglaive, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: As part of the peace treaty, the Empire demands the marriage of Princess Noctis and Lord Ravus, and the two resign themselves to the awkwardness of their wedding night. While neither much mind marrying their childhood friend, Ravus isn't the Nox Fleuret with whom Noctis is in love. Title is from Mr Brightside by the Killers.





	

Ravus reached for her shoulder. He lowered his hand.

Noctis reached for his waist. She lowered her hand.

Their eyes met. Their cheeks burned. They both let out a nervous laugh.

"This is weird," Noctis said.

"Indeed."

_Ravus heard the squeaks of the wheelchair before he saw her. He turned in the direction of the noise. She was staring, first at him and then at the garden view through the window and then at him again, with the wide-eyed wonder only an eight-year-old could muster._

" _You're Luna's brother, aren't you?" Noctis asked, parking her wheelchair next to Ravus._

" _Ravus Nox Fleuret." Ravus bowed to her, as he had been taught to do when in the presence of a lady. Noctis might be half his age, but she was still a princess._

_Noctis giggled. "What are you looking at?"_

_Ravus straightened himself up. "The view." He turned back to it._

" _It's pretty," Noctis agreed. "Am I… disturbing you? I can go, if you want. It's just, Luna's having her Oracle lessons and Gen said I couldn't be there."_

" _No. You're not disturbing me. A view can be enjoyed by two as much as it can be by one."_

_Ravus kept his gaze on the window, but the peace he had felt moments before was sullied with the feeling of someone next to him. Especially when that someone had their gaze upon him rather than on the garden._

_He flicked his eyes towards Noctis._

" _Your hair is pretty."_

_Ravus arched an eyebrow._

" _Can I… Would it be okay…" Noctis reached a hand towards him, unable to move from her wheelchair._

_Ravus turned to the princess, dipping to one knee before her and leaning his head forward. She reached forward and brushed gentle fingers through his hair. He winced as she caught on a knot that had developed at some point during the day, but she sorted it out for him with little fuss._

_A half-minute later, she pulled away and sat back in her armchair. "Pretty."_

_He flashed her a smile. "I feel undeserving of such high praise from such a lovely lady."_

_Noctis giggled, her cheeks turning red. "You're funny. Do you like to read?"_

_Ravus blinked. He was finding it difficult to keep up with her constant conversational switches. "I do enjoy reading, yes."_

_Noctis' eyes lit up. "Luna's been showing me the Cosm… Cos…"_

" _Cosmology books?"_

_Noctis nodded. "Yeah! They're so cool. Luna says I'm the Chosen Queen and she's gonna help me heal the star. Does that mean you'll help me as well?"_

_Ravus shook his head. "Alas, there is but one Oracle, and that duty falls to Lunafreya alone."_

_Noctis' face fell. She sank back in her chair. "Then what will you do?"_

" _I will be king."_

_Noctis beamed. "Cool! We can be king and queen together!"_

There was a moment's silence. Noctis met Ravus' eyes.

"We don't have to. No one is watching. If you don't want to…"

Noctis chuckled. She leaned forward and batted her eyelashes, pressing her arms together so her breasts pushed outward. She spoke with a husky voice.

"Don't you want me, baby?"

Ravus huffed; his blush deepened. "I'm just saying… if you're nervous…"

Noctis released the tension in her arms. "I am nervous. But… I want to. If you do."

Ravus gulped. "I… I do want to."

A moment passed.

"Shall we… start with a kiss?" Noctis suggested.

Ravus nodded. "That seems appropriate."

They each took a step closer to one another. Ravus put his hands on her shoulders and Noctis put her hands on his waist. They came together slowly, their kiss gentle but long.

Ravus pulled back. "Is this okay?"

Noctis nodded. "You?"

"Yes."

Wordlessly, they continued, deepening the kiss until they each had to come up for air. Noctis' heart was pounding, her skin tingling. Ravus' pupils were dilated.

Ravus slipped his hand down and pinched the material of her dress. "May I?"

Noctis nodded. She raised her hands above her head. Ravus knelt before her on one knee. He grasped the hem of her dress, then pulled it up as he stood. He brought it over her head and over her arms, then stood there with the material in his hands.

"Uh…" he stammered, looking down at the dress.

"Just drop it somewhere."

"Right…" He looked around the room, then threw the dress over onto a chair.

When he looked back, he was caught unawares by the sight of her bare stomach and her breasts cresting over the top of her bra. His mouth fell open, and his cheeks burned.

"Your turn, mister." Noctis chuckled, stepping closer to him.

Ravus stood stock still as her fingers worked at the buttons of his uniform, until he was as bare as she.

He shifted, moving his left arm behind his back as best he could.

Noctis reached out and wrapped her hand around his forearm, pulling it back around. Not that he could feel her touch; not that his metal arm had nerves.

" _Do you think the Marshal will be able to keep order in Insomnia?"_

 _There was a pause, punctuated only by the_ click-clack _of the wheels on the track._

" _I don't see why not," Lunafreya replied._

" _Do you think the Empire planned this?"_

_Lunafreya raised her head. "It is possible that the Empire knew what would happen when King Regis took down the wall. It is also possible that they did not know."_

" _But what do you think?"_

_Lunafreya looked away. "I think we need to meet up with Noctis in Altissia as soon as possible. She needs to take possession of the Ring of the Lucii." Lunafreya fingered the Ring in her lap._

" _That Ring killed King Regis."_

_Lunafreya sighed. "It is the fate of all Lucian monarchs. Except Noctis."_

" _You said Noctis has to die to end the Starscourge."_

_Lunafreya bit her lip. "That is true."_

_Ravus slammed his fist down on the empty seat next to him. Lunafreya jumped. She did not look up._

" _You claim to love her," Ravus hissed, leaning forward, "and yet you would leave her to this fate?"_

_For a moment, Lunafreya stayed silent. "There is nothing to be done about it. What must be, must be. Noctis is the Crystal's Chosen. Only she can end the Starscourge."_

_Ravus sat back in his seat. "When we marry, I will be of the Lucian royal line."_

_Lunafreya's head snapped up. "Not by blood. Not by prophecy."_

" _There is a reason the Chancellor wants the Chosen Queen to marry into the Line of the Oracle. Both blessings come from Bahamut. Our blood is not so different."_

_Lunafreya shook her head, her eyes stinging. "You do not understand, Ravus."_

_Ravus huffed and turned away, staring out of the window as the Lucian countryside rolled by. Lunafreya sighed, stood, and left._

_Ravus waited until the sun had gone down to return to their shared sleeper car._

_Lunafreya had taken the bottom bunk. She was curled up on her side, her hands clutched together in front of her face._

_Ravus stepped forward silently, knelt before his sister, and reached for her hands. She did not stir as he pried her fingers open. She did stir when he plucked the Ring from her grasp._

" _Ravus?" she mumbled. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Her eyes widened at the sight that befell her._

" _Ravus! No!"_

_Ravus took a step back, just out of Lunafreya's reach, as he slipped the Ring onto the finger of his left hand. Power surged through his arm, and the train carriage darkened around them._

_Fourteen ghostly blue figures fought for space around them._

" _Lucian Kings!" Ravus declared. "Lend me your power!"_

_The Kings did nothing, simply hovering in the air around them, and then, one by one, they disappeared._

_Ravus let out a desperate cry that became a scream of agony when his arm began to burn._

" _Ravus!"_

_He could barely hear Lunafreya over his own screaming. The world tilted; there was a flat, cold surface against his right side, and frantic hands on his left._

_When he awoke, he was on a table in Gralea. The Chancellor was standing over him, and he could feel his left arm._

"I don't care," Noctis whispered. She trailed her fingers down his arm until she reached his hand, then intertwined their fingers together, their palms pressed against each other.

"I'm… not whole. Not like you." He swept his eyes over her form.

"You're still you."

Ravus paused. He gulped. He nodded.

Noctis smiled, and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb towards the bed. "Shall we?"

Ravus nodded. "Yes."

She pulled her fingers from Ravus' and gripped his hand in hers. She brought him over to the bed. She let go to sit upon it, then swung her legs up and laid down in the middle of the bed. Ravus followed her, leaning up on his elbows with his arms either side of her.

She was breathing heavily.

So was he.

"Can I kiss you?"

Noctis licked her lips, then looked down to Ravus'. She nodded.

Ravus leaned down and captured her lips with his. Their teeth banged together, but she made no protest. He brushed against her thigh, and he pulled back.

"Sorry."

Noctis let out a breathy laugh. "You know we kind of need that?" She pointed down.

Ravus blushed. "Yes."

He leaned down again, this time pressing his lips to her neck. She gasped, the sound loud and right in his ear. He sucked at her flesh, and her breathing deepened. Her breasts brushed against his chest, the lace of her bra scratching at his skin.

Her hands reached up, and she curled her fingers around the top of his underwear. She tugged on it once.

He pulled back, his nose brushing against hers.

She pushed one hand beneath the material, brushing against him.

He cried out, his eyes squeezing and his fingers curling into the bed sheet.

She pulled her hand away as though she had been burned.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

He opened his eyes, finding his gaze drawn to her breasts.

"No…" he gasped. "I… I need…"

He couldn't catch his breath.

She reached for his hips, pushing the material down as far as she could reach. When she no longer could, he sat himself up. He was gone for a few moments, and when he returned he was bare against her legs save for a layer of rubber.

He kissed her again, then disappeared south, taking her knickers with him. When he returned, she spoke.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I'm not wet enough. Hang on."

She reached behind her back, her expression crumpled in concentration for a few seconds, then she threw her bra off somewhere to the right. There was a small _click_ as it connected with the ground.

She grasped one of her breasts in her hand and rubbed her nipple with her thumb. With her free hand, she reached down between her parted legs and began working on herself.

Her eyes closed, her teeth clamped on her bottom lip as she breathed deeply through her nose. Ravus ached at the sight of it, and he found himself wondering if she had forgotten he was there.

She gave a small grunt, then pulled away from herself.

"Okay," she panted, spreading her legs so that he fit between them. "I'm ready now."

He paused.

"What's wrong?"

Ravus frowned. "Are you… are you thinking about Lunafreya?"

_Ignis is cooking. Noctis is reading over the royal reports Ignis brought over that evening. Umbra is asleep on Noctis' sofa._

_Ignis looks up from the vegetables he's chopping to glance at the dog._

" _How long has Umbra been here?"_

_Noctis sighs. "You know how long."_

" _You should consider reading Lady Lunafreya's message."_

_Noctis winces._

" _Are you having a fight?"_

_Noctis scoffs. "You make us sound like an old married couple."_

_Ignis pauses in his chopping. He looks up at Noctis, but Noctis keeps her gaze firmly fixed on the report on the table before her._

" _Why are you so scared of what Lady Lunafreya has written?"_

_Noctis locks her jaw. "I'm not afraid."_

" _Then why not read the message?"_

" _Would you rather I read the message than read these reports?"_

_Ignis sighs. He finishes chopping the carrot, then steps out from behind the counter and heads for the sofa. Umbra wakes when Ignis retrieves the notebook from his neck._

_Noctis stands._

" _Ignis! What are you doing?"_

_Ignis is opening the notebook._

" _Ignis!"_

_Noctis is frozen. She watches Ignis read Lunafreya's message, and her heart pounds in her chest._

_Ignis' lips curl upwards. He hands the notebook out to Noctis._

" _Read the message."_

_Noctis' hand is shaking when she reaches out for the notebook. She pulls it towards her, not looking at the page until the last moment._

_Her breath catches._

I love you too.

_Noctis sinks onto the sofa, one hand clutching the notebook and one hand over her mouth._

" _I told you that you had nothing to be concerned about."_

Noctis met his eyes with a steely gaze. "No."

Ravus nodded. "Sorry. I just… had to make sure."

Noctis gave him a small smile. "I understand. But know that I am only thinking of you."

He smiled.

"Now, hurry up. I'm waiting."

They both gasped as he pushed in. Noctis reached one hand to his waist and the other to his shoulder. He moved slowly, terrified of hurting her but too engrossed to stop.

"Ravus…" she whimpered.

A mere half a minute later, he let out a guttural sound.

He gasped, blushing. "I'm sorry."

Noctis giggled, reaching for his cheek. "It's fine."

He pulled away and discarded the condom. Then he returned to kiss her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach…

"Ravus." She held his shoulders, bringing him up to her. He fixed her with a quizzical look. "Use your hand. I want… I want to see you."

"Oh."

He shifted, bringing his hand down between her legs. He ran his thumb across the slit. Her breath hitched.

"Please," Noctis breathed.

Ravus pushed his thumb inside and began to move.

"Is this right?"

He was met with a moan, which he took as an affirmative.

Noctis lasted longer than he had. She writhed beneath him for a full minute before she gave a desperate cry, her back arching and her legs bending at the knees.

Ravus kept his pace until she had calmed, then pulled away and rested himself on his elbows again.

Noctis slipped a hand beneath Ravus' hair and around the back of his neck, pulling his head down so their clammy foreheads touched.

"You know I love you, right?"

Ravus smiled. "I know. I love you too."

"Kiss me?"

He did.

" _You want_ what _?"_

" _Noctis, calm down. These are peaceful negotiations."_

_Noctis opened her mouth, but Ignis shook his head from the other side of the worktop. Noctis settled down._

_There were three rectangles on her laptop: one had the image of King Regis, one had Lunafreya and Ravus, and the final had the Chancellor of Niflheim._

" _There is one more thing the Empire desires before it is willing to accept peace with Lucis."_

_Regis raised an eyebrow. The Chancellor took it as motion to continue._

" _The fair Princess Noctis-" the Chancellor held up one index finger- "and the fetching Lord Ravus-" he held up the other index finger- "are to be wed." He brought the index fingers together._

_Noctis froze; so did Ravus and Lunafreya._

" _I understand," Regis replied. "Though you must give us time to consider these terms."_

_The Chancellor removed his hat and bowed at the camera. "Of course, Your Majesty. The Empire awaits your response with baited breath."_

_The Chancellor's rectangles disappeared, and the other two became bigger._

" _Dad-" Noctis began, but Regis held up a hand to silence her._

" _Noctis, do not be brash about this." Regis' eyes flicked to the side. "I will let the three of you discuss this amongst yourselves."_

_Regis' square blinked away. Ravus and a pale Lunafreya now took up Noctis' screen._

" _Noctis…" Lunafreya breathed._

" _Hang on, let me go into my room." Noctis picked her laptop up and made for her room. She closed the door behind her, and sat on her bed._

" _What are we gonna do?" Noctis asked._

_Ravus sighed. "I don't know."_

" _Can't you get them to reconsider? Let Luna and I marry instead?"_

_Lunafreya's eyes had glazed over, and she was staring into space._

_Ravus winced. "I fear the Empire may not take to a same-sex marriage kindly."_

" _But… I love Luna."_

" _You need to do it." Lunafreya looked up at Noctis._

_Noctis blanched. "What? Luna-"_

" _If this is the price to pay for peace, then we must pay it. All three of us."_

" _What about…" Noctis' throat felt dry. "What about… the wedding night?"_

_Ravus rolled his eyes. "Your first thought is sex?"_

" _I'm a nineteen-year-old girl, and I'm not asexual. My first thought it always sex."_

_That, at least, brought a small smile to Lunafreya's lips._

" _I want you to be my first, Noctis," she said. "But I will be content to be your second."_

_Noctis gulped. She looked at Ravus. "What about you?"_

_Ravus blushed. "I have never overtly had such desires. But if it is okay with you, I would."_

_Noctis took a deep breath. "I suppose… if Luna can't be my first… then you would be my second choice."_


End file.
